Alpha Cub
by RaeSuzuki
Summary: Jac was a street rat in the US but also a hero that saves anyone who she can in front of her, got a stalker, to much media light, and was givin one more chance to be normal but blow it in to pieces and gets a new look and name and becomes Natsuki Kuga
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Jac was a street rat in the US but also a hero that saves anyone who she can in front of her, got a stalker, to much media light, and was givin one more chance to be normal but blow it in to pieces when she saved the Viper Clans alpha and heir the the clan. Given a new name and look will Natsuki Kuga(Jac) stalker find her or will she be come the mate to the heir of the Viper Clan.

Disclaimer- I do not own Mai-otome/Mai-Hime or any of its related characters. The only thing I own is the story plot.

Alpha Cub

Chapter One

Beep…beep….beep….beep…beep

"Where is that fuckin beeping coming from" Jac said to herself. She opened her eyes then closed them right away and moaned from the pain coming from her right shoulder when she moved.

"Well... Hello there Jac or should I say Natsuki Kuga now?" a mysterious shadow said calmly when Jac opened her eyes and saw a man sitting in the chair next to the bed and two men in black suits standing behind the chair.

"Natsuki Kuga? What the hell is going on Mr. President? Why a new name?" Jac said.

"It's your new name since you keep on getting the media light and your stalker keeps on finding you. You really need to stop your heroic acts Jac. We actually gave you a new look this time so no more heroic acts." Mr. President said. "Your mother will be here soon so ask your questions now…" Jac rips out the IV "or try to escape. I forgot how much you hate hospitals." He sighed and gestured to one of the two shadows in the corner of the room. "Doctor Youko Sagisawa, you might want to get something to calm her while my men hold her down." The Doctor nodded and left the room to get something. "It's a good thing that this room has no windows." He mutters to himself.

"I'm not going to stay in this hell hole, you know I hate hospitals!" Jac barked while trying to get free. The doctor returned with a shot. With the sight of the needle Jac stopped struggling and tried to back into the wall, a whimpering sound coming from her.

"Now do you need the shot or will you behave?" he threatened. He heard some more whimpering and then saw a nod from her. "Now ask any questions Jac but after these questions you will be Natsuki Kuga no matter what."

"Why a new name and look? What's up with having a mother? You know I never had one…..or even a family." She muttered the last part.

"The name and new look is simple. Each time we relocate you, you save someone and then your stalker appears. This way now you can live a normal life..." he said calmly and quietly said "well somewhat normal."

Jac heard the somewhat and tried to remain calm "What do you mean somewhat?"

"Well, we used gene manipulation to give you a new look and it turns out you look completely different." He started to explain but stopped when Jac bolted to the bathroom. "I have a feeling she will not be calm now. Doctor Sagisawa give her that shot." He could hear Jac yell "What the hell" and the sound of glass shattering and then a yelp. "This might take the whole day." he muttered under his breath. He looked at the other shadow "Maybe I should have told her she's a wolf changeling first don't you think Dr. Saeko Kuga?"

"You probly should have Mr. President, because if she turned into her cub form like I think she did, it'll be longer than a day for explaining." Dr. Saeko said while looking at the door to the bathroom. _She does look like a younger me now I have to wonder what her wolf looks like._

"If she turned into her cub form? What do you mean? How can she be a cub when she is about sixteen years old right now?"

"We still have our cub form till we are thirty years old. Don't forget we do live longer than you humans Mr. President." She pointed to Doctor Sagisawa as she carried out a black and dark blue wolf cub that had a couple of white spots of fur on her tail and face "And to why it would take longer is because now I will have to try and calm her down without her trying to attack one of the humans in this room." She said as she pointed to Mr. President and his bodyguards.

"Should we leave then and leave you to tell your new daughter?"

"That might be for the best." She went to Doctor Sagisawa and took the cub into her own arms. "But you know that you'll never see her again after you leave this room she'll no longer be Jac the human but Natsuki Kuga my daughter, the wolf changeling."

"I understand Dr. Kuga. So if we stay in this room we can say goodbye to her when she wakes up?"

"Yes, but I'm not changing into a wolf in front of you men. So I'll just take her to my den and change. I'll be back with her when she wakes up." She said while heading out of the room and Doctor Sagisawa followed her out.

~Outside the room and walking to the den~

"You know the Viper clan will want the teen that saved their alpha and heir to their clan to mate with the heir Saeko." Youko said.

"I know and our clan will just have to keep her away from the heir or alpha if possible."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** forgot to say in the first chapter that the setting of the story takes place on Fuuka island and the population is made up of mostly females and there are no male changelings on the island reason will be told later.

Disclaimer- I do not own Mai-otome/Mai-Hime or any of its related characters. The only thing I own is the story plot.

Chapter 2

**~Outside of the hospital when Saeko walked out with a cub in her arms~**

A shadow just watches the hospital sniffing the air for a specific scent. _Wait that smells like the scent the Alpha said to look out for. But it smells like wolf and not human...and Alpha said it was a human who saved them not a wolf...well a cub…_

_~Two weeks ago~_

A tan large cub with a dark purple stripe down its back and white paws ran to its alpha's den.

"_Calm down Anh."_ Said an old tan wolf, which was sitting in front of the fireplace. "_They are alive and safe. Go on in the Alpha's room. She wanted to talk to you in human form though Anh."_

"_But Maria…"_

"_Go now pup!"_

A quick pain went through Anh as she went from wolf to human. She grabbed a robe off of the coat hanger outside of the Alpha's room. _Why does the Alpha want to talk to me a cub…?_ She knocked on the door and walked in and paused at the door seeing her alpha in human form with a bandaged up dark tan cub with purple ears on her lap and petting it. "Shiruka you wanted to see me?" Anh asked

"Yes I did" Shiruka said while motioning Anh closer. "We were saved by a human cub when the Marguerite family attacked us, Anh, and I think Shiruzu is in love with the human cub scent." She laughed quietly trying not to wake up her cub and pointed to a leather jacket that Shiruzu's head was on. "Get the scent a go find this human cub Anh I believe that this lil one found her mate before her wolf years. And before you ask, yes I know you're still a cub but you're a few months away from being a full grown wolf"

"But Alpha I wasn't going to ask that. It's just that I thought we couldn't mate with humans?"

"O we can't but the Docturnal clan is up to something. I had Haruka follow the ambulance took the human cub and they took her to a Docturnal hospital for some reason when there was a human hospital about two miles away."

_~Present~_

_I better get back to the alpha and tell her_. Anh hid in the shadows a little bit longer and watched the Docturnal Alpha walk in the direction to her den. Anh turned around and started back towards the Viper clan territory.

**~In the Den about 5 hours after Jac lost consciences~**

Jac woke up to having four paws and a tail and with a bigger wolf curled around her. "What the hell" she tried to yell but it just came out as barking. _What the hell is going on_! _Why do I have a tail, paws…and barking._ The bigger wolf stirred and just looked at Jac.

"_Ah I see you are awake now lil one" _Jac heard in her head. _Where is that coming from?_

"_From me lil one_" the bigger wolf nudged Jac to get up. Jac got up but then collapsed right away. _"Hmm… your shoulder must not be healed yet. Hold on a sec, I'll be back in a minute or two"_

Jac saw that the bigger wolf had black and dark blue fur with white paws and had a few white spots on the tail and face when it was heading to a room with its door opened. _What the in hell is going on._

"Lil one you're probably wondering what's going on aren't you?" said a voice coming from the room the big wolf went to. Jac saw a woman with dark blue hair dressed in just a pair of pants and a lab coat and glasses on her nose come from the that same room a few moments later.

"My name is Saeko Kuga, little Natsuki."

_My name is Jac not Natsuki…wait maybe this is just a dream…_ Saeko picked up Natsuki and carried her to a black couch, sat down and set Natsuki on her lap. "This is not a dream as the human you called Mr. President said before you ran out of the room Jac is dead and Natsuki my daughter came to be. It was my DNA that we used to help change you DNA."

(AN: Jac will no longer be used Natsuki will be used instead from this point on)

Natsuki started to curl into a ball and started to relax. _This is odd I'm never this relaxed._

"Usually I would love to stay like this and keep you relaxed but there is a troublesome human male that won't leave till he says goodbye to you. And I need to look at your shoulder too. But when we get back we'll talk about the future and the school you are going to." Saeko said to Natsuki as she picked the cub off her lap and got off the couch. "And I'll tell you how to get back to you human form too." She started to walk to the door when a blood red and black cub with dark blue paws ran in front of her.

"NAO! Come back here now." Said a women with dark red hair, as she was running towards Saeko.

"Is Nao being a trouble maker again Juliet?" Saeko asked.

"Yes, she is Saeko. These cubs are a hand full I tell you alpha be glad you…" Juliet saw Natsuki being held by Saeko. "Wait a sec Saeko I thought you didn't have a cub? You don't even have a mate to make a cub, so how?"

The blood red and black cub with dark blue paws ran back towards Saeko and Juliet when she heard the word cub. "_Auntie Saeko has a cub, ooo I want to see. I want to see."_ Little did Nao know that her mother was just waiting to pick her up, all she wanted to see is the new cub.

"I'll tell you later Juliet or you and Nao can come with me and I'll tell you on the way to the hospital because this cub needs to get her shoulder checked at and some humans want to say goodbye to her too. So can you tell me what Nao did now?" Saeko glanced down to give Juliet a hint that Nao was near her.

"Well Nao..." Juliet quickly picked up her cub before she could run away from her again, "won't let me take her to the hospital for her yearly check up and she's skipping classes at school again."

"Is that the fifth time this month or sixth time?"

"More like the eighth time, it is like she hates one class she should love. That everyone in the clan love, she's there for class but when there is a lab day she skips." Juliet sighed. The cub in her arms tried to escape from her mother. "Nao behave or…" Juliet thinks for awhile "I'll take your Xbox 360 away." Nao stopped and looked at her mother and started to whine. "Stop that Nao."

"Juliet can you hold Natsuki for awhile, I need to put a shirt on so I don't cause the humans to have a heart attack." Saeko laughed. "But be careful with her."

"Sure, I don't mind. But she looks like she's asleep Saeko." At that moment Natsuki's opened her eyes and glared at Juliet. "Or not. Saeko is she the heir we have been waiting for." Saeko nodded and handed Natsuki to Juliet. "So we have are little alpha to be now. That's good but something tells me she was not born a changeling.

"I'll tell you on the way to the hospital; maybe Natsuki and Nao will be friends." Saeko walked back to her room to get a shirt.

"Well Natsuki this is my cub Nao. Nao say to your new cousin."

Natsuki looked at Nao, _she seems like a spider to me, someone who is cunning and dangerous at the same time._

"_Hey I'm no spider, mutt." _Nao head butted Natsuki right when Saeko came back with a black shirt under her lab coat.

"What's going on with those two?" Saeko asked Juliet.

"I don't know but if I know Nao, Natsuki probably called her a name. But we'll find out later when they shift back to their human form."

"Well that's true." Saeko took Natsuki back from Juliet. "Let's head to the hospital now, the sooner the better. I want those humans out of my hospital." Saeko growled.

**~Five minutes away from the changeling's hospital~**

They started to walk towards the hospital, but Saeko stopped and sniffed the air. "Fuck, the Viper Clan's alpha and heir are in my hospital." Saeko growled. "Let's run the rest of the way Juliet, for all we know they are messing up something like they always do."

They got to the hospital in less than two minutes and right when they entered heard a voice coming from the corner. "Well, well it seems you did turn a human cub into one of us."

"Shut up you dam, Viper." Saeko said while setting down Natsuki, and on her way back up she stop right by Nao's ear and whispered "Take Natsuki to the exam room where you get your checkups or to Youko, Nao." She saw Nao nod and jump down out of her mother's arms and led Natsuki, who was limping, away. "Where is your cub Shiruka, I know she's here."

"She's following your two Docturnal cubs, with two of our cubs, Saeko." Shiruka smiled. "You should know that it's hard to keep future mates away from each other."

"Fuck… your still not having my cub in your clan, Shiruka." Saeko growled at Shiruka.

At that moment Saeko heard barking and growling in the direction Natsuki and Nao went and ran towards where she heard the noise coming from.


	3. Pentition will post new chapter soon

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

JAYSEN

Serena6686

shadowrealm818

Nekoyasha12

Dark Kagemaru


End file.
